


It Gets Worse at Night

by chlorue



Series: Percy Jackson/One Tree Hill Eps [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Based on a One Tree Hill episode, F/M, Leo got arrested, Luke is dick singer, Not Demigods, One Tree Hill - Freeform, Only established relationship is Percy and Annabeth, Percy and Jason are half brothers, Reminiscing, Road Trips to save a friend, Stupid Elvis Sandwhich, Two Different Plots, but so is the episode, its kinda all over the place, let them be normal, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Percy Jackson/One Tree Hill Eps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621501
Kudos: 3





	It Gets Worse at Night

Tree Hill just had prom. And, it wasn’t great. Annabeth had to dance with a broken leg, Piper and Reyna got attacked by a physco, Jason had to save them, and Leo skipped town with Calypso. The only good thing to happen, Percy and Annabeth got to spend time together after being separated for a bit. 

The next Saturday had a lot in store for them.

-

There was a knock on Jason’s bedroom patio door. He gave a groggily sigh as he sat up. He sat up and looked over to see Reyna and Piper sleeping soundly next to him. He opened the door to see Frank Zhang. 

“Hey dude,” Frank greeted. “Whoa, what’s happening there?” He pointed to the two girls sleeping in his bed. He sounded, not proud, worried. 

“N-no, it’s not what you think it is, ever since the attack, it’s been hard for the two to be alone, just being a good friend.” Jason gave his friend a tired smile.

Frank sighed a sigh of relief. It really was nothing. It had been a week since Piper McLean had been attacked by her psycho so called brother. The two had been showing up to his house late at night every night so they wouldn’t be alone. 

“Well anyway, I think Leo is in trouble,” Frank said.

“How do you mean?” Jason folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

Frank held up his phone to him. Pulled up was a single text from Leo.

_ Leo Valdez 4;30 AM to You _

_ Please Come. Honey Grove, TX _

_ Need ass. _

“I’m sorry, ‘needs ass’?” Jason snickered at the phone.

“I think he meant to type ‘Needs assistance’, but then his phone ran out of power.” Frank sighed. 

“Or, you never know, he may actually need ass,” Jason chuckled and handed Frank his phone.

Frank shoved him slightly before Jason laughed and responded. “I’m kidding.”

“Anyway can you help me with this?” Frank asked his blonde friend.

“Yeah let me call Annabeth and Percy, see if they can help.” Jason let up. He slowly closed the door behind him determined to let the girls sleep. Then Frank and Jason headed over to his mother’s cafe to have a little gathering with their friends.

-

Frank and Jason sat in the cafe for about 20 minutes before they heard the bell of the door open. They turned to see Annabeth Chase wearing what looked like Percy’s sweatshirt and black leggings. Her hair was in two side braids. Following her was her tall boyfriend, Percy Jackson, Jason’s half brother. He was wearing a normal black sweater and some jeans.

“Hey guys, we came as soon we heard,” She sounded and tired and worried, which was different for her. “What’s going on with Leo?”

Jason just handed Percy the phone with the message pulled up. “N-needs ass?” Percy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Assistance.” Frank and Jason deadpanned. 

Annabeth took the phone from her boyfriend to look at the message. “Honey Grove, Texas, I’m gonna go do some research on this place.” Annabeth set the phone down and headed over to Karen’s laptop to research. 

Percy pulled a chair up to the table. “So Leo still hasn’t come back?” Percy sighed.

“Nope, you’d think they’d come back after the weekend.” Jason said.

The bell on the door rang again. The boys looked up to see Piper and Reyna. Piper was wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket over it, with black jeans to match. Reyna wore a gold and purple sweater with light blue jeans. 

“So what’s this whole thing with Leo needing ass, because he left with Rachel, he has all the ass he needs,” Reyna asked the boys.

“Assistance!” The boys said. Even Annabeth chimed in. 

Soon enough Annabeth came back over. “Hey guys, Honey Grove is about 20 miles outside of Dallas, why don’t we all go together?” She asked. 

“Annabeth, I love you for caring, but you have a broken leg and we really don’t need to all go save Leo from a small town in Texas,” Percy stood up sincerely. “Let’s just let Jason and Frank go.”

“No, come on guys, we graduate this year, won’t it be fun to one last big road trip together before we probably never see each other again?” Annabeth gave reassuring smile.

“She’s right, let’s do this!” Piper smiled. Annabeth gave her friend a small smile. It was nice to have her on her side.

“I mean it would be fun, and I’m sure Leo would love to see, I wonder what he’s up to?”

-

Leo Valdez got arrested. He was thrown in a jail cell about 4 hours ago. For what, you ask? For sleeping on a bench. See the story was, Calypso and him skipped town during prom and just drove. And then one night, Leo was stuck in Honey Grove, Texas, sleeping on a bench. There was a reason, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. 

There were about three other guys in the cell with him. One was big and brawley, could definitely beat Leo up. He wore a red bandana and a big and black leather vest. Another was smaller, but could still beat Leo up. He wore about the same thing as the other. And the final was the smallest, and couldn’t beat Leo up. He wore a suit as if he was arrested for doing business. 

To say the least, Leo was hoping his friends would come through.

-

Back in Tree Hill, the gang had gathered at Jason’s house. They were packing the big trunk of a big SUV. “I brought food! And drinks!” Annabeth smiled and limped over to her boyfriend.

“I brought some old yearbooks we could look at!” Jason held up three yearbooks.

“Road mix!” Piper held up her phone.

“Reyna, what’d you bring to this fun little trip?” Percy asked as Reyna shoved things in the back trunk.

“Well, Percy, I stole Calypso’s SUV, so I brought our ride,” Reyna smirked. “What did you bring?”

“I-I brought Annabeth, who brought the food.”He fumbled. Percy may be an all star swim legend, but he was prone to getting embarrassed a few times. It was sometimes very funny or cute to watch. Annabeth slowly punched her boyfriend's arm. 

“Alright!” Annabeth clapped. “Let’s get this show on the road!” Everybody cheered and raided into the car. 

-

About an hour into their ride they were all laughing and having a good time reading things people signed in the yearbooks. “Here’s something Piper wrote in my Sophomore yearbook,” He paused before reading. “Have a great summer! Piper McLean.” He smirked. 

“Oh come on, I didn’t even know you then!” She protested from the front seat. “Annabeth it’s your turn.” Piper smiled.

Annabeth laughed and searched for a quote in the yearbook. “Ah, ‘See you on the court! Chase!’” Annabeth read a loud. 

“Wow, you were kinda lame when we all met tutor girl,” Reyna smiled and made a turn. 

“Shut up, I didn’t know what else to write!” Annabeth protested.

“Maybe something about our damn friendship!” Jason laughed at her. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, which he then returned. Jason and Annabeth had been friends for a while, probably longer than 3rd grade, she was happy he was in her life. 

“Here’s one!” Frank shouted after being quiet for a bit. “‘Jason, thank you for being such a good friend, never stop being who you are.’” After he read the quote, he stopped for a second. 

“Who wrote that one?” Reyna asked from up front. 

“Charles Beckendorf.” Frank sighed. The entire mood of the car sunk. Everyone's faces turned to frowns. Beckendorf, as they called him, had died during the year. He was in a car accident and died while in the hospital. He was a close friend to all of them, and the hear of his death had pained them all. 

“Can we just forget about every bad thing that happened this year?” Annabeth broke the silence. Her hand slid into Percy’s as she spoke. “Can we just leave all the bad vibes behind and enjoy this trip?” 

“Annabeth is right you guys,” Percy spoke up. “We suffered a lot over the last year, let’s at least try to make the best of this trip?”

Everyone soon agreed and they got back to playing road games and talking like they had been friends for years upon years.

-

It was night. They had agreed to take four hour driving shifts so people could sleep. Percy had been driving for four. Next up was Frank.

Percy pulled to the side of the road and rattled Frank awake. “Frank, c’mon wake up, we agreed four hour shifts, it’s your turn,” Percy said softly so he wouldn’t wake up the back. 

Frank awoke and sighed. They switched seats and Percy fell asleep quickly. Unfortunately, Frank was so tired, he didn’t want to drive for the next four hours. He drove a little ways down the road and pulled over.

“Reyna, it’s your turn,” Frank whispered to her. 

She groaned, “Already?”

“Yeah, sorry we agreed to take four hour shifts.” Frank sighed and switched with her.

Reyna drove for the next hour or so before the car started to sputter. She kept her cool and pulled to the side of the road. Everyone else woke up and groaned protests of stopping.

“Hey, how long has that light been on, Reyna?” Jason asked from the back. Reyna looked up to see Piper still cuddled up to him wearing his sweatshirt. She felt a twang in her heart. 

The light Jason was talking about was the engine light. Something was wrong with the fucking engine. Just their luck. They all groaned and got out of the car to wait on the side of the road.

“Okay, this is all Chase’s fault,”Jason broke the silence after 15 minutes. 

“How in the hell is this  _ my  _ fault?” She was still cuddled up to Percy, but had on angry look on her face. 

“You were the one who wanted to take the long route just so you could see the sandwich shaped like Elvis!” Jason sighed.

“ _ Uhm,  _ I think we all wanted to see the sandwich shaped like Elvis,” Annabeth protested. “Like Percy here was dying to see it and I know Piper was, too!” She gestured to them for help.

“She’s right, it was pretty amazing,” Percy smiled.

“Thank you, Seaweed Brain,” She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“And come on Jason, you wanted to see the Elvis sandwich, too.” Piper sang at him. 

“Okay, okay, I did want to see the sandwich shaped like Elvis, but is anyone else concerned about the fact that we haven’t single car pass since standing here?” Jason looked down the road. And, as if on cue, two headlights popped up.

“It’s a car!” Reyna shouted.

“That’s a tour bus!” Annabeth shouted.

“Ooh please be Harry Styles!” Piper sang.

“Please be Taylor!” Reyna called as well. 

The bus stopped on the side of the road for them. Who stepped out you ask? Luke Castellan. 

“Well, well.” Luke smirked.

“Stupid. Elvis. Sandwich.” Annabeth gritted through her teeth. Luke, to Annabeth and Percy at least, was the  _ worst  _ person ever. He had almost ruined their relationship by having Annabeth come on tour with him. Then proceeded to make life worse for Reyna, Jason, and Piper. So they all just hated Luke. But he really was their only option, so they boarded the bus, but Annabeth stuck to Percy’s side at all times, giving Luke the biggest death glare ever. 

-

“So, where you guys headed?” Luke took a seat across from the girls. Percy had to go to the restroom and Frank and Jason were guarding the little curtain thing. 

“Honey Grove, Texas,” Reyna mumbled angrily.

“Wait, really! My band and I are rolling right through there, you can just hitch a ride with us!” Luke exclaimed happily. Luke continued touring around after Annabeth left to try and fix her relationship with Percy. 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Annabeth gave him a horrible look. 

“Come on, just answer me this, why are you guys even goin’ to Honey Grove?” Luke laid back.

“We’re rescuing our friend Leo,” Jason sighed. 

“Ah, Leo, of course,” Luke laughed. “Who is Leo again?” They all groaned in response.

-

It took a few hours but they were finally in Honey Grove. They all jumped out of the bus ready to be away from Luke. 

Honey Grove wasn’t a five star resort city or anything fancy. It was a very Texan small town. Hot, humid, and the sun made the entire town look yellow. It didn’t have big stores or stuff like you’d see in New York or LA, it was small. They had a big sign stuck in the middle of a plaza.

**SUPPORT THE BEES! PROM TONIGHT!** it said. It was supporting the local high school. 

They all stood around the plaza for a minute before Piper spoke up. “So, uh, where should we start?” She looked around. She couldn’t see anything that looked like a police station. 

“Uh we ask around,” Luke pointed to a police officer standing by a bench. He ran up and everyone followed just to see if it would work. “Excuse me, officer, we’re looking for our friend, about this tall,” He pulled his hand to his shoulder. “Curly hair and Latino.” 

The officer gave him a look before answering, “Leonardo James Valdez?” 

“Man, our guys name is Leo,” Luke groaned. 

“That’s right officer, can you lead us to him?” Annabeth chimed in. Luke looked back at her and gave a thumbs up which she rolled her eyes at and Percy flipped him off. 

The officers led Percy, Jason and Piper to the cell Leo was in. When Leo turned around he was so happy.

“Percy? Jason! And Piper!” He exclaimed. They all smiled as he was let out. He was surprisingly unharmed and even hugged the other inmates he was stuck with. “You guys didn’t have to come all the way here, especially you Percy with Annabeth and everything.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Oh, my god, Annabeth isn’t pregnant, she just had a broken leg, that’s why I was home with her more often.” He groaned as they exited the building

“Leo!” Annabeth waved. He ran over to hug and greet his other friends. They all gave him a hug and some scolded him for running away, but they all laughed with being back.

“You guys didn’t all have to come!” Leo said happily. He turned to point at Luke who was standing off to the side. “But why did he come?” 

“I gave them a ride here, which they should all thank me for!” He pointed at all of them.

They all groaned and Leo laughed. 

“Well what do we do now? I don’t think I’m ready to face school reality yet,” Leo sighed. He’d been gone for a whole week. How long did he spend with Calypso? How long had he been here? 

Reyna and Piper had looked up at the sign they were leaning on and looked at each other. “Prom!” They said in unison.

Annabeth turned to them and laughed. “Prom? Guys, come on we literally just had prom,” She sighed.

“And it sucked. We could crash this prom and try to better our prom experience,” Reyna scoffed. She was right. They had a really bad prom last week, and they wanted to leave all the bad memories behind. Maybe it was a good idea. 

“Okay, but where are we gonna find something to wear on such short notice?” Annabeth smirked as if she caught Reyna.

Reyna pointed to a building behind her. It was a thrift store with old school prom outfits in the window display. “Oh, so we’re going old school for this is?” Leo clapped his hands together and smiled. They all cheered in agreement and all ran up to the store and started looking for the best prom outfit ever. 

-

About an hour later they were all ready and waiting in the motel for the time to arrive. 

Annabeth came out of the bathroom to see her boyfriend playing with his hair in the mirror. It was like she fell in love all over again. Seeing his sea-green eyes made her melt. The way he played with his hair to get it just right made her warm inside. Also they way he dressed. He was usually wearing jeans with a school sweatshirt or his letter jacket. The only times he wears a nice suit is on meet days. He was wearing a normal black suit with a white undershirt. The shirt had a weird Victorian ruffle, but she loved it nonetheless. 

She didn’t let him see the dress she picked out and she was kinda proud. She never wore dresses because she didn’t like them, but she loved this outfit. It was a white dress that went down to her knees and gold boots that went a little below her knees. She paired everything with a big faux fur coat. She wrapped herself up so he wouldn’t see when she came out.

“Hey,” She sat on the bed and watched Percy. 

He turned around about to say something, but stopped when he saw her. She stood up and spun around, her coat open so he could see the dress. “What do you think?” She asked when she faced him again. 

He got closer and smiled at her. “You look beautiful as always, Wise Girl,” He kissed her forehead. 

“Thank you.” She said as he lips connected to his. 

-

Jason and Frank had been lucky to be the first one done getting ready, but that meant they had to wait for a really long time. They had been sitting in the room for a while waiting for the others to get ready. 

Frank tried to start a conversation more than a few times, but it seemed that Jason was in another time and place. “Jason? Are you okay?” He looked over to the other bed. 

Jason was wearing a white suit jacket with black outlines. His undershirt was normal, no ruffles or anything. He was looking at his phone lie he was waiting for someone to text him back. And he probably was, and the person was either Piper McLean or Reyna Ramirez. He had been in relationships with both of them, a love triangle at it’s finest. Lately he’s been leaning more towards a friendship with Reyna and a romantic relationship with Piper. 

“Jason! Grace!” That got his attention. He looked up from his phone and smiled at his friend.

“What’s up Frank?” He asked, like Frank hadn’t been calling his name for 5 minutes. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“What are doing?” He pointed to his phone. “You seem out of it,” 

“Oh, just scrolling through pictures from this year, just reminiscing.” He gave Frank a warm smile. 

“Oh, what’s your favorite?” Frank scooted up to the edge of the bed. 

Jason turned his phone to show a picture of all of them standing around the counter at Karen’s Cafe. They were all crying tears of joy after finding out Annabeth was okay after she got into an accident. Jason’s mother took it. It was one of his most cherished pictures. 

“That was the day Annabeth got out of the hospital,” Frank smiled. “Jesus, we were sobbing messes, did you see Percy?” Frank chuckled.

“Absolute mess!” Jason laughed. He would miss them getting together at Karen’s Cafe and talking and crying about anything that was going on in their lives. 

The laughing was cut off by the door of the room opening. Jason looked behind to see Piper sanding there. She was wearing a long baby blue dress with a little faux fur shawl over her elbows. Her brown hair was curled and her makeup was flawless. Jason could have sworn Aphrodite had walked into the room. 

“H-hey Pipes, what’s up?” Jason fumbled over his words. 

Piper took a deep breath before spitting out, “I’m tired of waiting, Jason Grace will you go to prom with me?”

Jason was at a complete loss for words. He’d been in love with Piper since they met, she was beautiful and perfect. Sure he did date Renya and really cared about her as a really close friend, but Piper had always something over Jason, he would always love Piper.

“Bro, are you going to answer her?” Frank’s voice snapped him back to reality. He still hadn’t answered Piper’s question.

“Me too, I’m tired of waiting,” He engulfed her in his arms. “Piper McLean, I will go to the prom with you.” He held onto her tighter and felt her laugh into him.

-

The time had finally arrived. They walked into the gym and were immediately stopped by a group of girls. They all tensed up and looked around at each other.

“This is a small town, so every one knows everyone,” One of the girls said. “But, we’ve never seen you guys around here before.”

“Are you guys crashing?” Another one asked.

“We won’t tell if you won’t,” Leo meandered to them. The all nodded and laughed, pulling him away. 

“Well, let’s go dance losers!” Reyna clapped her hands together and they all cheered.

The night seemed to fade into one of the best nights of their senior year. Looking back on it was one of Jason Grace’s favorite pastimes. 


End file.
